


Post-Midnight Snack

by ParadoxMage



Series: Shorts [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, F/F, Midnight Snacking, Nightmares, Tracer gets hungry, it's weird - Freeform, sleep problems, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: Lena Oxton had expected many things from her “condition”. Difficulty keeping track of time was one. The ability to manipulate time to a certain extent had been a nice bonus. The panic attacks and nightmares had been, were, difficult. Then, there was this.For whatever reason, she just got really hungry for no reason at random times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Happy Fourth of July! I didn't write anything for it because I forgot! But I wrote this a while ago and decided now was as good as ever to post it.
> 
> Funny story about this story. I went to get something to eat at like 2 AM and for whatever reason my brain decided it was going to give me a great idea for a fic. I basically recalled every instance of Tracer needing to eat a lot more than a normal person because of her condition. Unfortunately I then ran to my room and wrote this thing, which made me put off eating for another hour plus. But the hunger was worth it!

Lena Oxton had expected many things from her “condition”. Difficulty keeping track of time was one. The ability to manipulate time to a certain extent had been a nice bonus. The panic attacks and nightmares had been, were, difficult. Then, there was this.

 

For whatever reason, she just got really hungry for no reason at random times.

 

Waking up with a rumbling stomach at a little past one in the morning, she groaned, trying to turn over and ignore it.

 

After an especially loud complaint from her digestive system she finally conceded defeat, disentangling herself from her lovers limbs and heading to the kitchen.

 

Muttering to herself at the inconvenience of it all, she set about making herself a quick later than midnight snack.

 

Trying to keep quiet so as not to disturb her girlfriend, she prepared a quick sandwich out of some of the left overs in the fridge, grabbing a can of cola as an afterthought.

 

Sitting herself down to enjoy the best of a bad situation, she stopped with her meal halfway to her mouth as the lights flicked on.

 

“You really need to learn how to keep you volume down.” Amélie said dryly, still rubbing sleep from her eyes.

 

“Sorry luv,” she replied, placing her sandwich back on the plate. “I’d say it won’t happen again, but, y’know…”

 

Amélie conceded the point with a snort of laughter, before claiming the chair opposite her.

 

“If you are going to wake me up then you are going to keep me company.”

 

Lena laughed at that, then got busy digging into her early morning meal, Amélie watching her with a small smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's where things get interesting. As I wrote the first chapter I found myself branching off into an area I wasn't sure fit with what I was going for, even though I liked the way it sounded. So this is basically a choose your own ending. You can stop here or read the next chapter, your choice. It's not BAD, it's just different, so... yeah. The next bit doesn't detract or anything, it just adds something else to it that isn't necessary if you don't want it.
> 
> Ugh I'm bad at explaining. Just read it if you want to.
> 
> (Not like any of this is much good anyway)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie isn't just awake because Lena woke her.

“What was it this time?” asked Lena between bites.

 

Amélie immediately stiffened, her expression becoming closely guarded.

 

“What was what?”

 

Lena looked at her hard. Amélie looked away, as though she was afraid of meeting the smaller woman’s gaze.

 

“Come on luv, I know you, and I know how loud I was. So tell me, what was it this time?”

 

Amélie kept her gaze purposefully fixed on the tabletop, rubbing at the tattoos that still adorned her arm absentmindedly.

 

“Gérard.”

 

Lena put down her sandwich and stretched out a hand to grasp her girlfriend’s own.

 

“I’m here to talk, if you want to. And I’m here even if you don’t.”

 

Amélie nodded jerkily, tears starting to glisten in the corners of her eyes.

 

“Want me to put the kettle on?”

 

Lena was moving towards the cupboard where they kept the tea kettle before Amélie could respond, busying herself with filling the metal vessel.

 

She looked over at her girlfriend, who was doing an excellent job of looking far too composed.

 

Leaving the kettle to tend to itself for a moment, she moved behind Amé and threw her arms around her.

 

Amélie reached up and gripped her hands, a show of recognition and thanks for the hug.

 

“Do you know what brought it on?” she murmured. “And remember, we don’t even have to talk about it unless you’re okay.”

 

Hands squeezed hands, the action reciprocated.

 

“You.”

 

Lena forced herself to keep the question bottled up, knowing an answer would come soon enough.

 

“You kept them at bay. When you got up, I may not have consciously recognized the change, but somewhere deep inside I felt alone. And my demons came out from hiding.”

 

Lena hugged her tighter. Amélie’s hands rubbed up and down her arms.

 

“Are you alright now luv?”

 

Purple hands gripped her arms.

 

“Much better now that I am with you.”

 

Lena smiled, giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the back of her neck before putting the kettle on.

 

“D’ya wanna just stay up? I get the sense neither of us is going back to sleep.”

 

Amélie smiled an odd sort of half smile. Lena responded with a grin a few shades weaker than her Tracer smile, but no less real.

 

“That sounds amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this mess! Once again, Happy Fourth of July!


End file.
